Episode 4.5
Short Summary Connor and Abby are sent to investigate unusual anomaly signals in a coastal village and uncover the existence of a supposedly mythical labyrinthodont that has turned its attentions to the local fishermen after attacking cows. Meanwhile, back at the ARC, Lester and Jess learn that Emily has been kidnapped by Ethan, prompting Matt to make a dash to a cemetery - where he faces a difficult choice. Full Summary Connor and Abby are sent to investigate an odd anomaly signal, which keeps appearing and disappearing from the ARC sensors. They travel to a small coastal village, where myths about a sea monster attacking local farm animals are rife. After investigations involving unhelpful locals, they realise they are tracking a dangerous Labyrinthodont, which started by attacking cows, but has now moved on the local fisherman. Meanwhile, Matt is disturbed by Emily’s disappearance, but with no one else knowing that she’s still in the present he cannot reveal his secret to the others. He heads off to find her, in a desperate race against time. As Abby stalks the creature, Connor is ordered by Philip to track down the unusual anomaly signal. When he finds it in a cave near the coast, he also discovers this is where local farmers have been hiding the remnants of a fuel smuggling operation. The dangerous chemicals have been wreaking havoc on the anomaly signal, preventing it from opening fully, and making its signal weak and random. Philip is over the moon with Connor’s discovery; forget the creatures, this is the real information they need. They eventually manage to reopen the anomaly and force the creatures back through, though not before both of the fuel smugglers are eaten alive by one of the creatures… Meanwhile, Ethan has taken revenge on Emily by kidnapping her. He is determined she will suffer the same fate as his beloved Charlotte, and so plans to bury her alive in the family mausoleum. Matt manages to get her just in time to save her life, but despite his best efforts, Ethan still escapes. Matt’s flat is no longer safe; he can’t be sure Emily will be protected there. There’s only one place left to go: the ARC. Cast *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Ben Miller as James Lester *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant *Jonathan Byrne as Ethan Dobrowski *Anne Kent as Moria Lennon *Brian Gleeson as Ray Lennon *Johnny Ward as Ted *Mal Whyte as Barman *Duncan Lacroix as Neil *Bradley Burke as Boy Trivia Errors *When Matt releases Emily from the coffin in the Cameron family mausoleum, Emily can immediately be seen hugging Matt for rescuing her with free hands. However, in a scene directly afterwards, we see Matt untying Emily's hands which were free moments before; this was likely overlooked by the director (in this case, Robert Quinn). See also *Robert Quinn - director of this episode. *Wicklow - a filming location of this episode. Gallery Episode4.5 1.jpg Episode4.5 2.jpg Episode4.5 3.jpg Episode4.5 4.jpg Episode4.5 5.jpg Episode4.5 6.jpg Episode4.5 7.jpg Episode4.5 8.jpg Episode4.5 9.jpg Episode4.5 10.jpg Episode4.5 11.jpg Episode4.5 12.jpg Episode4.5 13.jpg Episode4.5 14.jpg Episode4.5 15.jpg Episode4.5 16.jpg Episode4.5 17.jpg Episode4.5 18.jpg Episode4.5 19.jpg Episode4.5 20.jpg Episode4.5 21.jpg Episode4.5 22.jpg Episode4.5 23.jpg Episode4.5 24.jpg Episode4.5 25.jpg Episode4.5 26.jpg Episode4.5 27.jpg Episode4.5 28.jpg Episode4.5 29.jpg Episode4.5 30.jpg Episode4.5 31.jpg Episode4.5 32.jpg Episode4.5 33.jpg Episode4.5 34.jpg Episode4.5 35.jpg Episode4.5 36.jpg Episode4.5 37.jpg Episode4.5 38.jpg Episode4.5 39.jpg Episode4.5 40.jpg Episode4.5 41.jpg Episode4.5 42.jpg Episode4.5 43.jpg Episode4.5 44.jpg Episode4.5 45.jpg Episode4.5 46.jpg Episode4.5 47.jpg Episode4.5 48.jpg Episode4.5 49.jpg Episode4.5 50.jpg Episode4.5 51.jpg Episode4.5 52.jpg Episode4.5 53.jpg Episode4.5 54.jpg Episode4.5 55.jpg Episode4.5 56.jpg Episode4.5 57.jpg Episode4.5 58.jpg Episode4.5 59.jpg Episode4.5 60.jpg Episode4.5 61.jpg Episode4.5 62.jpg Episode4.5 63.jpg Promotional Images ConnorAbbyScared.jpg Matt.jpg 47.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50.jpg 51.jpg 52.jpg 53.jpg 54.jpg 55.jpg 56.jpg 57.jpg Source *Robert Quinn Turns ‘Primeval’ *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/primeval/s4ep05week04/default.html Category:Future Releases Category:Stories Category:Series 4 Stories